Por Nuestro Futuro
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: después de que hirako regresara, la vida en la SS comienza otra vez. pero no todo es paz, la sombra de aizen aun los asecha, podra hirako rehaser su vida junto con urahara y sus fracciones? YAOI M-PREG continuacion de por nuestro pasado
1. Renaciendo de las cenizas

Hola! w como están? OwO ya tenía rato que no los veía, pero al fin, después de un descanso y =w= uno que otro suelo bizarro. Al fin les traigo…..*inserte ruido de trompetas* la segunda parte de "por nuestro pasado". (si no lo han leído, les recomiendo primero busquen ese fic en mi cuenta, O3O o se llevaran muchas sorpresas.)

OwO si quieren quejarse del título, OwO quiero explicar que necesitaba algo muy relacionado con la primera parte y que mejor que esto "por nuestro futuro" =w= sin mencionar todo lo que nos espera XD kukukukuku

Recuerden, en este fic hay mucho, MUCHO, M-U-C-H-O yaoi. Así que si no les gusta, por favor no dejen comentarios ofensivos. =w= y también habrá algo de M-preg, así que espero no les moleste. BD habiendo advertido eso, OWO pueden continuar.

BD bien, ya las tuve esperando mucho tiempo, así que para que torturarlas más, comenzamos! w

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos w/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 1: **__**renaciendo de las cenizas.**_

La cálida luz del sol caía sobre su mejilla, dulces besos del amanecer; pero Urahara no quería despertar, tenía un muy dulce sueño y las mantas lo mantenían calientito en aquella mañana tan fresca, y era la primera noche que dormía con alguien, no quería abrir los ojos, quería permanecer en aquella dulce fantasía.

Se giro para evitar que el sol le diera en la cara y busco a tientas a Hirako para abrazarse de él pero…no estaba.

-Hirako?- se enderezo un poco y abrió sus ojos con pereza. La cama estaba vacía. -¿Hirako? ¿Donde estas?- se froto los ojos creyendo que era una ilusión, tal vez aun se encontraba medio dormido.

Sin embargo en la cama solo se encontraba el.

-¿acaso fue todo un sueño?- se pregunto mirando el hueco en la cama que debía ocupar el rubio vizard, recorrió el cuarto, no había señas de él, ni de su ropa.

Pero en el buro se encontraba una taza de café caliente, un detalle para el.

-¿ya se ha levantado?- tomo la taza y bebió un poco. -debí amarrarlo a la cama.- murmuro el tendero preocupado porque Hirako no descansara lo suficiente, sus heridas aun estaban abiertas pero ya se encontraba trabajando y tratando de reconstruir la SS.

El rubio se recostó en la cama desperezándose lentamente pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, pasó un buen rato antes de que decidiera alistarse e ir a los laboratorios con Mayuri.

Entro directo a su escritorio donde miles y miles de papeles se amontonaban todos llenos de formulas y procesos químicos.

-¿otra vez vas a desperdiciar tu tiempo con eso?- le pregunto Mayuri levantando la cabeza de su mesa de trabajo. -llevas en eso más de un año, ya déjalo.

-llevo en esto más de una vida.- le respondió sumiéndose en un mar de libros. -tengo que encontrar la cura.

-déjalo ya, debió olvidar esa promesa hace mucho.- le reprocho.

-sabes que es mentira.- cruzo miradas con el macabro científico. -Hirako recuerda aquel accidente cada mañana.

-como quieras, pero no desperdicies tu día ahí, hay mucho que hacer.-

-y tienen una reunión a las 2 pm.- les recordó Nemu con esa voz tan neutral y monótona. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con cafés para los científicos.

-gracias Nemu.- le agradeció el tendero, no podía negar que aquella chica era una bendición para el laboratorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hemos llegado a un acuerdo con los sobrevivientes.- anunciaba Hirako. -ha sido difícil, los shinigamis no tenemos buena imagen delante de los habitantes del Rukongai; y menos ahora que durante 50 años nos dejamos dominar por los hollows.

Todos escuchaban con atención, se les asignarían nuevas tareas y debían poner mucha atención.

-reconstruiremos todos nuestros cuarteles y ayudaremos a los plus a restaurar la ciudad que rodea la sociedad de almas.- esto fue motivo de protestas, muchos no querían hacerlo. -no es tiempo para quejarnos, ya no vamos a seguir con un gobierno arcaico. Hemos visto que nos necesitamos sin importar si son shinigamis, hollows o plus, algunas cosas deben cambiar en este lugar.

Miro al chacal que sostenía varios expedientes.

-Lalcrome entrégalos por favor.- cada folder tenia estampado el logo de uno de los capitanes y en él se encontraban escritas las indicaciones para su equipo. -se harán reportes de las respuestas que esté brindando cada escuadrona, sí que eviten las hostilidades con los aldeanos; si bien se les hará una inspección antes de administrar un castigo. Y este será de la magnitud de su falta.

Elamppoe miraba aquella multitud a detalle, tomando pequeñas notas para las evaluaciones de Hirako, algunos shinigamis no estaban dispuestos a cooperar para ayudar a los habitantes del rukongai, no lo manifestaban abiertamente; pero el cuervo era capaz de ver aquellos inconformes y calcular la magnitud de su enojo o inconformidad.

-demos un gran esfuerzo, tenemos que levantarnos más fuertes nunca.- Hirako se levanto y dio por finalizada la reunión.

Hirako se retiro seguido por sus fracciones, aun había mucho que hacer, reconstruir casas, curar enfermos, buscar alimentos y preparar algunos campos para los cultivos.

-Hirako!- Urahara le dio alcance, le tecleo con un abrazo y le estrujo con fuerza.

-ay! Mis-mis costillas.- se quejo el rubio adolorido, sintiendo que algo se le encajaba entre sus huesos.

-ah, lo siento.- se disculpo el shinigami de sombrero, soltó al rubio y le sonrió tiernamente. -tengo algo para ti.

-¿para mí?- el vizard abrió los ojos asombrado; el gallito se asomó curioso sobre el hombro de su capitán.

-huu~… ¿un regalo?- pregunto curioso el gallo.

-toma, al fin lo termine.- saco de entre sus ropas una probeta que resplandecía suavemente por su contenido, un liquido espeso y rosado.

-ay por dios!- el arrancar pelirrojo no pudo contener su sorpresa ante aquella formula de tan exótico color, Hirako le alejo un poco tratando de no sentirse acosado. -¿que es eso?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-es para revertir los efectos de la hollowficacion.- dijo sonriendo el tendero.

-¿revertir?- pregunto el pequeño jaguar, sus pequeñas manitas temblaban con nervios.

-si, regresara a Hirako a ser un shinigami.

Hirako bajo la vista al sentir como le jalaban la ropa con mucha insistencia, el pequeño Dallyghery le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de llorar y se sujetaba de la ropa del capitán con mucha fuerza.

-¿qué ocurre?- puso una mano en el hombro del pequeño y este la sujeto con desesperación. -¿Dally?

-vas a dejar de ser un hollow?- su voz quebrada reflejaba el miedo que comenzaba a sentir. -ya… ¿ya no vas a querernos?- pregunto con esa voz infantil e inocente, Dallyghery podría ser muy inteligente y un maestro de la filosofía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él era el alma de un niño, y a veces no podía razonar las cosas con la lucidez de un adulto.

-¿que? No claro que no.- le aseguro el mayor.

-pero…pero…- se encontraba nervioso, aun mas que en el juicio. -pero eso es lo que une a Hirako-taicho con nosotros, tu naturaleza hollow no puede desaparecer. No dejes de querernos.- las lagrimitas brotaron de sus ojitos grisáceos y rodaron por sus tostadas mejillas.

-no Dally.- Hirako se hinco para poder ver al jaguar a los ojos -yo no dejaría de quererlos, no podría. Incluso si volviera a ser un simple shinigami yo los querría mucho.

-¿lo prometes?- sus pequeños brazos rodearon el cuello de Hirako.

-te lo juro.- Dally soltó al vizard, Hirako se levanto y tomo entre sus manos aquella probeta de color estridente. Una mirada fugaz a sus fracciones lo hizo dudar, pero al final destapo de la probeta y bebió el contenido. -¡puaj!- se quejo. -eso sabe horrible, se siente como tragar orugas peludas.

-es…uno de los ingredientes.- dijo Urahara sorprendido porque pudiera descubrir alguno de los componentes de la formula. -¿y funciono?

-¿Como que funciono?- pregunto Lalcrome asustado por la salud de su taicho.

Hirako convoco su máscara y pudo ponérsela con facilidad, mas tan pronto como quito su mano de ella…esta se fragmento y se comenzó a desvanecer como si de arena se tratara. El rubio miraba el fino polvillo blanco volando al viento, el último recuerdo de Aizen se estaba esfumando.

-funciono.- murmuro asombrado Urahara, en el rostro de Hirako comenzó a formarse una temblorosa sonrisa.

Pero… Hirako se sujeto el vientre y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso.

-¡Hirako!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD kukukukuuku OwO desde el principio comenzamos con las intrigas. BD que pasara? Qué efectos tendrá esa fórmula de orugas peludas? Donde estará Aizen, habrá muerto?

=w= lamento decirles que por culpa de la universidad, OwO a la cual aun no entro, tomare más tiempo en subir los capítulos, =w= tardaba con el anterior una semana, así que con este tomare semana y media o en el peor de los caso las dos semanas, Owo pero si gustan mándenme mensaje y yo les aviso el día que publique XD

Espero les haya gustado XD y me regalen un lindo review. QwQ por favor, me harán muy feliz, aunque sea uno chiquito.


	2. Al borde del pecado

Hola, regrese w y les traigo un lindo capitulo BD

Esto lo quiero dedicar a mi querida coyi, OWO es la que me ayuda a pasar el fic cada semana y se merece un gran abrazo por su arduo trabajo. Gracias amiga! Te adoro!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. XD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 2:**__** al borde del pecado.**_

-Faraón! El chacal se encontraba el lado de su capitán. –taicho, que ocurre?

Hirako se encontraba en brazos de Urahara, incapaz de moverse y de hablar, se retorcía desesperado, con el dolor tatuado en el rostro. Sentía corrientes de fuego y acido correr por todas sus venas y sus huesos vibraban como si estuvieran siendo serruchados. Aquella formula realmente estaba combatiendo a aquel hollow que tenia, pero claro, ese hollow llevaba demasiado tiempo al lado de Hirako y no se iría sin luchar.

-aagh!- su espalda se arqueo hasta casi romperse.

Urahara tomo el rostro de su vizard y le obligo a abrir la boca. Con muchos trabajos logro separar sus labios, el cuervo le ayudo y por fin logro vaciar la probeta de un liquido rojizo en la boca del vizard.

El ribo se estremeció, pero el dolor de su cuerpo comenzó a descender. Se recostó sobre el pecho del tendero, relajando un poco, apenas un poco, su cuerpo. Respirando con desesperación como si hubiera sentido la muerte cerca.

Sus familiares, los arrancars y Urahara, ya podían respirar con calma pues parecía que todo ese terror había terminado. Pero…

El pecho de Hirako se contorsiono de nuevo, su cuerpo entero se cimbraba con poderosa arcadas; no les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Hirako se enderezo de golpe y apenas pudo arrastrarse medio metro lejos de Hirako cuando vomito aquella sustancia rosada junto con un poco de su sangre.

-Hirako, estas bien?- el miedo inundaba la voz del rubio de ojos grisáceos. El vizard aparto la mirada del piso manchado y se dejo caer en el piso, agotado y adolorido; su amante le sujeto y le recostó sobre sus piernas. –Hirako?- le llamaba tiernamente, mientras sus manos se paseaban sobre la piel de aquella pálida mejilla.

El vizard no se sentía capaz de hablar; pero sujeto la mano que le mimaba y la estrecho con fuerza, y la pego a su mejilla para luego perder su mirada en el vacío.

Elloran miraba aquello temblando, se cubría los oídos con disimulo y trataba de no fijarse mucho en su taicho, no quería ver aquella sombra ataviada con la máscara del vizard, aquel ser esquelético y mortecino que se lamentaba y lloraba con desesperación. Su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que esa pena rompía el silencio de su mente con sus desgarradores gritos.

-para, para ya.- le murmuro, aquella sombra proveniente del corazón de su capitán fijo sus cuencas vacías en el poeta melancólico y extendió sus manos hacia Urahara, mostrándole aquello que anhelaba pero que no merecía. –deja de llorar, por favor.

-Elamppoe?- el gallo se percato de lo ausente que se encontraba el cuervo.

Aquella alma clamaba perdón, suplicaba mientras con sus uñas intentaba arrancar la máscara que cubría su rostro, aquel recuerdo de su tórrido romance con Aizen, la marca eterna de sus errores. Arañando hasta que sus uñas se arrancaban y de sus dedos caían gotas de aquella espesa y pútrida sangre.

-Elamppoe, que ocurre?- el gallo le tomo la mano, preocupado al ver una lagrima huir de los ojos carmesís del pelinegro.

-el…el- señalaba el espacio vacío. –taicho, el se está castigando.

Su apasionado amante le alejo del grupo discretamente, le llevo a un pasillo apartado y solitario.

-tranquilo.- le susurro. –Déjame ayudarte.- las pupilas carmín no le miraban, se encontraban atestiguando, temblando, aquella sombra que aun parecía seguirle, acercando se lastimeramente, rengueando y convulsionándose repulsivamente para intentar tocarle.

-Elloran, aun…- balbuceo con el miedo pintado en la piel. –aun me sigue.

Aquel vanidoso arrancar se acerco y rodeo al pelinegro con sus brazos. Sus labios se abrieron y de el brotó la más dulce canción de cuna. El cuervo se relajo de inmediato y se concentro en el tierno eco que le rodeaba, calmándose y observando como esa pena se esfumaba sin más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hirako había terminado otra vez en el hospital, vomitaba más de la sustancia rosada y no podía mantenerse en pie, como si esa fórmula hubiera consumido toda su fuerza. Aunque el vizard ya no sentía dolor, Unohana había insistido en que se quedara un tiempo en el hospital, así podía estar bajo vigilancia, en caso de que se presentara algún efecto secundario.

-taicho…-el pequeño unicornio miraba desde el borde de la cama, parándose en las puntas de sus pies. –taicho?

-está durmiendo.- Dallyghery estaba a su lado, mirando con melancolía al que consideraba su líder, casi su padre.

-taicho.- balbuceaba el pequeño tratando de subirse a la cama. Su compañero de juegos, el jaguar, le ayudo y con trabajos logro llevar a su compañero a la cama de su capitán.

-como se encuentra?- el chacal se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta, observando el suero conectado al brazo izquierdo del vizard.

-esta algo débil y su reiatsu se encuentra al límite.- le informaba la capitana Unohana, revisaba el flujo del suero y ajustaba un respirador. – de no haber suministrado el antídoto, Hirako habría muerto.

-se recuperara.- murmuro Urahara acomodando las cobijas para proteger a su amante del frio, y le ayudaba al joven jaguar a subir a la cama, junto a su amigo.

Los dos niños se acomodaron al lado del capitán. El unicornio se acerco y dejo su inseparable conejito al lado del brazo de su capitán, esperando que pudiera hacerle sentir mejor.

-¿así que piensan quedarse?- pregunto la mujer un poco molesta, los 5 arrancars ya se estaban preparando para pasar la noche velando al vizard.

-si ya estamos listos.- le informo el pelirrojo sonriendo malicioso. -verdad Elamppoe?

-s-si.- respondió el cuervo estremeciéndose nervioso, sus pálidas mejillas poco a poco se adornaban de un rojo sutil.

-les suplico no hagan ruido, además de Hirako, tenemos otros pacientes.- les indico la capitana, ya se retiraba cuando abrió sus tenebrosos ojos y miro al gallo. -por favor, no hagan imprudencias.- sonrió mirando al pobre cuervo que no tenía la culpa de la calentura de su compañero.

- nn-no de-descuide Unohana-taicho.- pronuncio con dificultad el poeta, mientras discretamente apartaba la mano del gallo de su trasero y le daba un pisotón para que se estuviera quieto. Una vez libre del placentero acoso, se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió. -trataremos de hacer el menor ruido posible.- le aseguro acomodando s cabello y tratando de disimular el nerviosismo.

-me alegra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un calor abrazador llenaba su cuerpo, por más que intentaba seguir durmiendo aquel bochorno crecía, se había quitado ya las cobijas pero eso no bastaba. Aquel aire que estaba en la máscara de oxigeno estaba tan caliente, tan caliente! Dios, le quemaba los pulmones; se retorció un poco, su brazo estaba bajo las cobijas y no podía moverlo a gusto. Pero al fin aparto la mascara.

-necesito…- balbuceo abriendo los ojos, apenas acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Lo recorrió lentamente con los ojos, no era su cuarto. –necesito…

-mmh.- algo cerca de él se movió, podía sentir su mano sobre aquel pequeño ser.

Sus pupilas doradas se posaron sobre el pequeño arrancar que dormitaba a su lado, abrazando su peluche y con su naricita rozando la suave felpa para sentirse seguro, un clásico y tierno gesto infantil.

Sus ojos se entornaron llenos de ternura y giro el rostro un poco.

Del otro lado de la cama se encontró al minino, Dallyghery dormía cual felino, hecho un ovillo y con sus orejas plegadas a su cuerpo, la mano temblorosa y pálida, aquella que tenía el suero, le rozo la mejilla, para luego acariciarle la oreja y ver como el pequeño respondía a su instinto ronroneando un poco. No cavia duda, era un gatito muy tierno, tal vez, demasiado.

-kghjeh.- apenas pudo contener esa risa, sus labios se curvaron y mostraron una amplia y sombría sonrisa. En un movimiento fugaz reviso que nadie pudiera verle.

El gallo y el cuervo dormitaban profundamente recargados uno él en otro, mientras el chacal se encontraba en su esquina, sentado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y una cobija en los hombros.

Sus manos fuero directo al cuello del pequeño peliblanco, lentamente bajaron el cierre tratando de descubrir esa inmaculada piel. Su lengua humedeció sus labios, saboreando de antemano aquel cuerpo, aquel inocente y puro cuerpo.

Pero se detuvo, rápidamente alejo su mano, por unos instantes quedo perplejo, sin poder creer lo que intentaba hacer, ¿había intentado abusar de los pequeños? No podía ser cierto.

-¿qué demonios?- se pregunto, aquella calentura crecía lentamente y temió volver a intentarlo. Respiro profundo y arranco el suero que estaba en su vena, Con dificultad bajo de la cama, tambaleante por el efecto de la formula, apoyándose en la pared y tratando de no hacer ruido, salió.

Se arrastraba por los pasillos, siguiendo un deseo desconocido, apenas capaz de poner un pie delante del otro se aferraba a la cenefa de las paredes para seguir con la cabeza gacha y los ojos entrecerrados buscando algo.

Rogaba no toparse con nadie, no quería que el incidente de los pequeños arrancars se repitiera, a cada respiración perdía la conciencia, sentía como se perdía en su propia mente y no podía hacer nada; si alguien se acercaba, lo violaría. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esa idea, era tan divertida.

A lo lejos escucho pasos, un eco que llegaba desde otro pasillo.

Sus pasos se apresuraron y Hirako rogo porque esos pasos cambiaran de rumbo, pero no, se acercaban a cada segundo. Su corazón palpitaba, no había duda, ahora era su presa y desahogaría ese calor. Se agazapo en la sombra y espero…

Vio la sombra pasar delante suyo y aguardo el segundo exacto para sujetarle y atraparle contra la pared. Tan solo un segundo de descuido y lo atraparía…esas orbes doradas resplandecieron llenas de lujuria, esos labios mostraron una sonrisa tan enferma que habría hecho estremecer al mismo diablo.

-ya te tengo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí les dejo, quien será la victima de Hirako? Se los dejo de tarea XD jejejej BD recuerden esto es solo el principio!


	3. Peca sin miedo

Hola, hola! =w=U como les digo que casi se me pasa la fecha? Andaba muy apresurada trabajando en el cap y casi se me olvida publicar XDU ya tenía el capi en hojas, pero no lo había pasado. OWOU

Pero bueno, tendré que poner una alarma a mi teléfono para que me recuerde, OWOU eso de ya no hacerlo todos los viernes me complica la vida. QwQ pero la universidad me entusiasma. *w* quiero entrar ya.

Sin más, aquí les dejo el capitulo, por favor, regáñenme, QAQ me preocupa que le pase a Urahara si alguien no me reclama TAT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 3**__**: Peca sin miedo.**_

-Aah.- escucho un sordo golpe, y un gemido ahogado cuando su presa choco contra la pared, sus instintos le hicieron sonreír por lo bajo –Hirako?- reconoció esa voz, y por un segundo dio gracias adiós.

-Urahara?- respiro con alivio, no podía tener mas suerte. –Urahara, siento que…que mi cuerpo.- intento contarle, de verdad lo intento. –siento…-pero su voz se negaba a surgir.

-que haces levantado?- el tendero le paso las manos en los hombros del vizard y trato de llevarle a su habitación. –no deberías estar de pie, Unohana dijo que descansaras al menos tres días.

-me siento extraño.- murmuro empujando al ojigris hacia la pared y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

-regresemos a la recamara.- insistió, pero el vizard no parecía ceder. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Hirako comenzó a llenar el cuerpo del tendero, rodeándole como una serpiente voraz. –tienes fiebre, debes regresar a la cama.

-tan pronto quieres deshacerte de mí?- esa voz le hizo estremecer, era como escuchar la voz de su amado surgir desde las fauces de un lobo; y sabia que solo podía significar una cosa. –que ocurre?- las cálidas manos del vizard tomaron el cuello del tendero. –tan rápido te has olvidado de mi=- ronroneo con esa voz lasciva tratando de besarle y rebelando al fin el extraño dorado rodeado por las tinieblas, el color de sus ojos.

-tu no eres mi Hirako.- le respondió rehuyendo del beso y fijándose en aquellos ojos de pupila dorada.

-eso nunca ha sido un problema, no?- le sujeto y le beso con salvaje pasión, recalcándole que el tenia el mando de la situación…y que escapar era imposible.

-suéltame.- le gruño tratando de liberarse, pero el rubio vizard le aprisiono poniendo una de sus piernas entre las del tendero.

-más de 6 meses sin vernos.- su lengua lasciva se paseo por sus labios, sus manos se adentraron en sus ropas. –Tanto tiempo sin tocarnos.- aquellos labios rozaron la blanca piel y la probaron con ternura. –y ahora que estamos aquí, ahora que estamos solo…tu me rechazas?- mascullo con coraje.

-no.- respondió. Una garra se clavo en su cuello, lacerando sutilmente su piel. –yo…

-no me detendré.- pego su frente a la del tendero y dejo que su lengua probara los labios de su amante.

Como si fueran serpientes, delgadas tiras de lo que parecía hueso se fueron arrastrando sobre el rostro de Hirako, formando poco a poco esa mascara de hollow que le caracterizaba.

-vamos, quiero tenerte.- le murmuro aquel siniestro ser. –no sé qué demonios era esa fórmula que nos diste, pero que crees?- sin pudor alguno se pego al shinigami y le dejo sentir su creciente excitación.

-Uhg.- se estremeció con miedo, y con la garganta cerrada se esforzó por tragar. –suéltame.

-resulto se un afrodisiaco muy potente.- le brindo un beso profundo, uno venenoso y sensual. –te hare mío, hasta que pierdas la cabeza.

Llego a oídos de ambos un paso temeroso y cauteloso.

-ha…nataro?- murmuro el tendero, podía reconocer ese reiatsu.

-tch!...- murmuro el vizard molesto. Una sonrisa esperanzadora surgió en el rostro de Kisuke. –no te alegres, no dejare que ese mocoso nos interrumpa.

Shinji empujo a su amante por la pared, hasta que logro tocar la perilla de una puerta, sin pensarlo más la abrió y se adentro llevando consigo a su Urahara. Le arrastro hasta la esquina, cerca de un estante y casi se desvanecieron en las sombras.

- A-29…A-29.- el pequeño shinigami entro casualmente a aquel almacén, murmuraba un pequeño código de una medicina que le había encargado Unohana. –A-29.- se fijaba en cada estante y no parecía encontrarlo. Sin saber, poco a poco se acercaba a la fiera y su presa.

El hollow le miro, aquel muchachillo de ojos soñadores y figura endeble, era una presa fácil. Y de pronto… su sonrisa se amplio, tenía una macabra idea.

Una de las manos de Hirako se aparto del cuerpo del shinigami y comenzó a acercarse al hombro del descuidado peliazul.

-Hi-Hirako.- le llamo en un susurro que apenas era audible. Tomo la mano del vizard y le llevo a su rostro, lamiendo los dedos con lentitud.

Lo ojos del vizard se entornaron llenos de malicia.

El pequeño shinigami hallo al fin la medicina que buscaba, y salió.

-eres un mártir, mi querido Urahara?- le miro de forma tierna. –o acaso estas celoso?- esa sonrisa era propia de un demonio.

-no lo metas en esto.- le respondió el tendero mientras le tomaba el rostro y se rendía con un beso profundo, uno con sutil sabor a celos.

-te sacrificas?- el vizard sonrió y le abrazo deslizando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su antiguo amante. Bajando lentamente hasta su cadera y sujetándose firmemente de su trasero.

-sí. Si eres tú.- el shinigami lo dudo un poco, pero sonrió para aquel hollow y le tomo el rostro. –si eres tú, yo hare lo que sea.- Hirako se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras y más aun por ese beso mimoso.

-esa actitud me gusta.- le jalo de la ropa y le hizo hincarse en el piso. No tuvo que dar órdenes, no era la primera vez que Urahara estaba en esas situaciones, y ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

El vizard se quito aquel kimono blanco que le habían puesto en el hospital, Urahara se le acerco y con lentitud, casi temblando de los nervios, comenzó a lamer la blanca piel, subiendo por los muslos hasta aquella zona que le esperaba con impaciencia.

-parece que aun recuerdas.- sus dedos jugaron con los mechones de aquel cabello casi blanquecino, dando pequeños tirones para indicarle proseguir. –para mí ha sido tanto tiempo, cuando fue la última vez?- Urahara lamia lentamente la punta de aquel miembro, jugando con su lengua.

-hace mas de 50 años.- murmuro deteniendo su tarea, sus manos tomaron la erección con suavidad y dejo que sus dedos recorrieran toda la extensión mientras respondía a la pregunta.

-mmmh tanto tiempo?- aquel hollow cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que aquellas manos y esos labios que le tocaban tan mansamente, tan sumisas. –ese ingrato shinigami debería dejarme salir más seguido.

-la última vez casi me matas.- esa palabras salieron sin querer.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando un fuerte tirón le hizo tragar aquel falo de golpe. –ugh!- pudo aguantar un poco, pero las arcadas de su cuerpo casi le hacen vomitar; Hirako solo le soltó cuando le vio desesperado.

Urahara se dejo caer; casi vomitando y jalando aire con desesperación.

-lo sé.- sonrió altanero. –Pero aprendo rápido y sé que tu puedes aguantar mi pasión.- se inclino y le comenzó a besar dulcemente, como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado. Pero el shinigami de alejaba suavemente, apenas un poco para que esos dientes no le lastimaran, y que aquel hollow no se molestara. –eres un lindo cachorro, sabes?- mordió suavemente la oreja del shinigami y este de estremeció. –si pudiera, te mimaría día y noche.

-aah… una mano comenzó a acercarse a la entrada del rubio shinigami y este se estremeció al recordad las cálidas noches al lado de Hirako, el verdadero Shinji Hirako. Pero al final se dejo a merced de aquel hollow.

Por qué? Porque rendirse a las bajas pasiones de ese ser? Porque ceder a sus órdenes y dejarle que le mancillara y le tratara peor que a una ramera? Porque le amaba, Urahara sabía que aquel hollow que le torturaba, no era más que parte de su Hirako, una parte que no le gustaba del todo, pero era su Hirako en el fondo y aquel ser…había nacido por su culpa, no podía hacer más que amarlo.

La primera vez, la primera y dolorosa vez. No con Hirako, no; con aquel ser tan extraño. Después de que lograron huir, podía recordarlo vivamente, después de escapar de la SS, los problemas no terminaron. Esos dedos le tocaban y le preparaban bruscamente para el acto principal. Urahara se perdía en el mar de sus recuerdos, entre manos cálidas y palabras lujuriosas, la mente de aquel tendero divagaba en el pasado.

-Hirako…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin BD kukukukuku-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD muajajajaja solo eso puedo decir, esta noche de pasión apenas comienza!


	4. Salvaje pasión

Hola! O3O no saben el trabajo que me costó este cap. Entre fiestas patrias y la escuela no tuve mucho tiempo. OWO pero les cumplo y aquí esta. =W= espero les guste y complazca sus perversas mentes. Disfrútenlo, porque después dudo que haya lemon, no mucho al menos.

=w= bueno, sin mas preámbulos….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos /)/w/(\ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 4: salvaje pasión.**_

-Hirako!- sumergido en una sangrienta batalla, Urahara trataba a toda costa de detener a Hirako. No quería lastimarlo, pero parecía que mientras el capitán estuviera en su estado hollow, el cual esta ocasión estaba más fuerte que antes, no pensaba en otra cosa que arranarle la cabeza al tendero. –Hirako! Por favor!

-grrr!- Era imposible hablar con él, aquella bestia que le dominaba parecía no entender una sola palabra de lo que le decía. Sus fauces se abrieron y libero un poderoso rayo de energía que destruyo la mitad de su guarida.

Gracias a dios, todos se encontraban fuera y a salvo. Habían salido por víveres. Urahara se encontraba solo con aquel vizard enloquecido.

-Hirako, pelea! Resístete a su control!- le gritaba, rogando por que el Hirako real le escuchara. –por favor, no dejes que te domine!- nada surtía efecto, tan solo respondía lanzando ataques, y Urahara no sabía si debía lastimarle; de verdad que no quería.

-cero!- por fin profirió una palabra, fatídica y demoniaca. El shinigami, asombrado por aquel hecho se distrajo y recibió de lleno el ataque. Aquella ráfaga de energía le estrello contra la pared y le sepulto bajo una tonelada de escombros. –shi-shinigami.- balbuceo acercándose tambaleante, babeando como una bestia hambrienta.

-Hi-hirako.- no podía moverse, tanto pero sobre él. Pero no hizo falta, aquel hollow le saco de un tirón. Le arrojo al piso, a un terreno más o menos limpio. Urahara le miro de reojo, tratando de levantarse, buscando su espada. Pero el hollow no lo dejo tomarla; pateo la espada lejos y con su propia ropa le ato. –que vas a hacer ahora?- le pregunto, aun esperanzado. Y como respuesta….solo escucho una risa diabólica

El sonido de las ropas rasgándose, los gritos suplicantes y los jadeos lo llenaron todo. Urahara casi pierde la conciencia al sentir al cruda intromisión del miembro de Hirako, brusca y salvaje, sin ninguna compasión, sin ninguna preparación.

El cuerpo del tendero sangraba, de entre sus piernas caían copiosas gotas de sangre mientras aquel hollow le sodomizaba. Con sus garras bien sujetas de aquella piel, arremetiendo con salvajismo y arrancándole gemidos lastimeros a su compañero.

-aaah shinigami.- gemía en su oído, sujetándolo con desesperación, como si temiera perderlo, sus manos se asemejaban a garras y el resto de su cuerpo adquiría las características de los hollows mientras su máscara se expandía por su cuerpo.

-m-me duele.- murmuraba el rubio tendero, consciente de que esa bestia no le escuchaba.

-duele?-repitió aquel hollow moviendo su cadera lentamente, disfrutando la expresión de dolor que el shinigami ponía en su rostro. Urahara no respondía y eso colmaba la paciencia del hollow. –te duele?- pregunto otra vez, clavando su miembro bruscamente. –responde!- rio lujurioso, embistiendo más fuerte.

-si!- chillo el tendero sintiendo como si su cuerpo se partiera en dos.

-si qué?- insistió aquel ser queriendo dejarle en claro que él era el que dominaba.

-Sí, me duele!- gimió arqueando la espalda.

Aquel hollow saco su miembro y el shinigami se dejo caer al piso.

-ya tan pronto te has cansado?- se burlo, Shinji adentro sus dedos en el adolorido culo de Urahara y comenzó a estimular aquella área. El rubio de ojos grises se estremecía disfrutando del escozor de su piel. –esto ya no hace falta, o si? No estás oponiendo mucha resistencia.

-ah…ah ah- por más que el tendero trataba de mantenerse serio y no dejar que aquel hollow le viera flaquear.

-acaso…te gusta?- aquel hollow se relamió, viendo aquella expresión tan adorable en el rostro del shinigami. –Nada más lindo que ese rostro lloroso.- saco sus dedos y miro aquella mezcla de sangre y semen.

Urahara se estremeció al sentir como escurría algo de entre sus piernas, jadeando con un poco de pena se hizo un ovillo en el piso.

-mmh ya estas caliente.- sonrió lamiendo sus dedos con gula. –jeje eres un pervertido.

-no…-respondió ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos.

-claro que si, mira te gusta.- metió tres de sus dedos de golpe y el tendero profirió un gemido digno de cualquier película porno.; el hollow rio estrepitosamente, excitado por aquella voz tan sensual.- mas, mas! Quiero escucharte gemir!

Pero el tendero aun lograba resistirse.

-vamos, gime.- le ronroneo, moviendo sus dedos para ver el shinigami arquear la espalda tratando de contener y disipar ese placer. –ya deja de contenerte.- sin más saco sus dedos, ya había recargado fuerzas.

Le cargo, sujetándolo de la cintura, y le dejo caer sobre su firme erección.

-aah! Aah!- comenzó a gemir adolorido, pero sus labios comenzaron a murmurar un Bakudou; Urahara planeaba pelear, aun sin su espada.

Pero antes de terminar la técnica, el hollow le cerró la boca.

-eso no, no me iré.- le recalco, sujeto fuertemente el cuello del tendero. –ya no quieres jugar?- sin dejar de mover su cadera, comenzó a apretar poco a poco la garganta blanca. –por qué? No me amas?

Urahara trato de liberarse, sintiendo como su respiración se dificultaba y el mundo comenzaba a ponerse borroso; tan solo prevalecía aquel vizard, solo él.

-hi…Hirako.- suplico desesperado por respirar, adolorido y extrañamente excitado.

-aah~ que hermoso.- aquel hollow ladeo su cabeza, y se acerco para robar un beso de esos labios, dificultándole aun más el respirar. –Tu rostro es hermoso.- gimió excitado. –La muerte te sienta bien.- otros besos desesperados, calientes y lascivos. –esa desesperación, tu agonía…mmmh.- se estremecía, a punto de llegar al clímax. –ah me pones mucho, de verdad que sí.

Esas envestidas tan bruscas, anunciaban el gran orgasmo. Y Urahara no podía borrar de su mente el placer, Aun en tal peligro su cuerpo vibraba a punto de colapsar; iba a morir de placer y lo sabía. Pero ara ese momento…aquella idea parecía seductora. Tal vez, ya estaba delirando.

-me pregunto si muerto tu cuerpo será igual de delicioso?- jadeo aquel rubio vizard. –la necrofilia no es lo mío, pero mmmh no puedo evitar pensar en cogert…

De pronto cayo.

-aaah!- el aire volvió a los pulmones del tendero y su cuerpo ya no lo resistió, aquel soplo de vida fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Su esencia broto manchando aun más su cuerpo, perdiéndose entre aquellas tintas de pasión.

Pero que había pasado? Se hollow era incapaz de dejar una pelea. Que había logrado parle? Urahara trato de aclarar lavita, y lo noto al fin; sobre el pasaba una espacie de columna de mármol. Ya había vito antes eso, era obra de Tessai, el antiguo líder de la división de kidou. Lo único que conocía para detener a un hollow.

-Urahara-dono.- el hombre de lentes se acerco. Había tenido un presentimiento muy angustiante, algo le advirtió que regresara pronto a casa; y gracias a dios había hecho caso de su instinto. Pero incluso en sus peores expectativas, no esperaba ver aquella escalofriante escena. –se encuentra bien?

No hubo tiempo de responder, aquella columna se fracciono y se derrumbo. De entre los escombros se levanto el hollow, envuelto en una tela blanca que limitaba sus movimientos.

-bastard…bastardo.- gruño mirando al líder de la división de kidou; con sus garras comenzó a rasgar las vendas que le oprimían, aun tenía fuerzas para luchar.

-Hirako, para.- le suplico Urahara intentando levantarse, mas una punzada al final de su espalda le derrumbo otra vez. –para.

El vizard levanto su mano y preparo un cero. Tessai mascullo algo y aquel rayo rojo no logro impactar contra el ex capitán. Pero otra de esas barraras si logro golpear directamente contra la cabeza del hollow y aplastarla contra un miro.

-Hirako!- el tendero se levanto, preocupado por su sádico amante, apenas logro incorporarse un poco cuando se escucho el crujir de la columna. Aquel hollow se irguió imponente, aun con la furia pintada en el rostro, miro al hombre que le había interrumpido su juego y avanzo, tambaleante hacia él.

Pero antes de poder alcanzarles, su máscara se cuarteo y el vizard cayó de rodillas, poco a poco la máscara fue despedazándose y con ella el poder que el hollow había adquirido. Hirako se dejo caer, inconsciente y sin poder resistir mas la locura de su propio hollow.

-Hirako!- se movió como pudo, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y corrió al lado de su vizard. –Hirako, estas bien?- le tomo suevamente y trato de hacerle reaccionar, pero al no lograrlo lo estrecho contra su cuerpo. –Hirako?

-Urahara-dono. Es usted mi amigo pero…- aquel hombre se acerco y le conmovió la escena, aquel amor que el tendero manifestaba, aun después del ultraje que la había hecho. –lo apoyo sin cuestionar, pues se que haces las cosas sin malicia y buscando el bienestar.- Urahara levanto la vista, con un rostro lleno de lagrimas y el corazón de Tessai se angustio.

-gracias por ayudarme.- le dijo sin soltar al rubio.- tratábamos de controlar su transformación.- hizo una pausa mientras besaba suavemente la frente de Hirako. –pero algo lo altero y…perdió el control.

-si esto sigue ocurriendo, vamos a tener que desistir.- Tessai dijo, sabía que esa no era una opción que Urahara considerara.

-desistir?- el ojigris abrió sus ojos asustado. Desistir? Eso solo significaba que al final se haría o que la SS había deseado, tendría que eliminar a sus compañeros. –no…eso no, hallaremos la forma, verdad Hirako? – sus ojos se posaron sobre aquel hombre de hermoso semblante, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aah…ah!- Urahara salía de su ensoñación al sentir unos dientes clavándose en su cuello. –mmh…- ese hollow le había tomado en muchas ocasiones, cada una menos salvaje que la otra, pero más placentera. –mmmh aah~ mas, mas Hirako.- rogaba mordiendo su labio con fuerza.

-eso, quiero escucharte gemir!- Shinji mantenía a su amante contra la pared, cargándolo para evitar que escapara.

-ah me gusta.- Urahara le complacía, gemía, gritaba y rogaba por su atención. -Hirako~ ah!- se estremecía entre las carisias.

-adoro tu voz, adoro tu cuerpo.- le susurro al oído, ronroneando excitado y embriagándose con aquellos labios suculentos. –me encantas, te amo!- le sujeto la mano y le beso el dorso de esta lentamente. Shinji separo sus labios y mordió son suavidad los dedos, lamiéndolos lentamente, concentrándose en dejarlos bien húmedos.

- ya está listo.-murmuro complacido son su trabajo. Sonriendo llevo la mano del tendero hasta el final de su espalda.

-que..haras?- pregunto entre jadeos aquel shinigami. Eso era un comportamiento nuevo en el vizard. Hirako se rio un poco, como avergonzado de lo que haría.

-fue tan poco tiempo.- fundió sus labios con los de su amante, era un juego tan brusco y delicioso. –Tan poco tiempo y mmmh- sus jadeos eran fuertes. –agarre tan malas mañas, no lo crees?

Urahara no comprendió, sino hasta que sintió como el vizard adentraba sus dedos en su propio cuerpo. el shinigami intimidado por lo que estaba pasando.

El cuerpo del vizard estaba impaciente y el mínimo rose de aquellos dedos le hacía jadear. Apenas un poco de lubricación y se sintió en la gloria. Pero eso no bastaba. Quería más; sus piernas temblaban, apenas era capaz de soportar a Urahara, y no precisamente por que estuviera cansado.

Tumbo al shinigami en el piso y escucho sus protestas al sentir que le dejaban aun con las ganas. Mas el vizard le calmo con algunos besos, se monto a ahorcadas sobre el vientre del tendero y respiro tratando de calmarse, si no lo hacia se correría en un instante.

-esto te va a gustar mucho.- le susurro mientras tomaba el falo erecto de Urahara y lo comenzaba a adentrar lentamente en su cuerpo. –mmmh!- se tenso de golpe, y el shinigami ni siquiera pudo gemir al sentir su miembro rodeado por el interior de su amante que se contraía a un ritmo singular. –ah…que te parece?- pregunto comenzando a bombear con su cadera.

-se siente rico.- alcanzo a gemir extasiado el tendero.

-el ingrato de Urahara nunc ate dejo ser el domínate, nee?- apenas lograba controlar el ritmo. Su cadera subía y bajaba lentamente, acompañada por el sutil gemir de ese hollow. –no te gusta?

-ah….ah ah!- Urahara no podía ni pensar. Nunca había deseado ser el domínate, el ara feliz siendo el que recibiera las carisias, Hirako siempre lo había mimado tan bien; pero….no estaba mal.

-mmh…maldición- jadeo el rubio hollow sin poder soportar más. Su cuerpo ya estaba al borde, su miembro dolía, desesperado por liberar toda su leche. –Ya no….aguanto.

Urahara estaba igual y sin aguantar más, se sujeto de la cadera del rubio para moverle a su antojo.

-no, eso sí que no!- Hirako tomo las manos de su amante y las llevo arriba de su cabeza. Podría haberle dado el gusto de penetrarlo, pero el ritmo lo ponía el. con su otra mano comenzó a masturbarse, estremeciéndose y arqueando su espalda totalmente extasiado

-mas rápido!- pidió el tendero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-lal…lal.- la tierna voz de Dallyghery llegaba a los oídos del hollow, y el suave tacto de sus manos le hacía despertar.

-qué? Qué ocurre?- pregunto adormilado el chacal, con trabajos lograba abrir uno de sus ojos y mirar al pequeño minino.

-taicho no está.- le dijo asustado. –desperté y taicho no está.

-tranquilo.- le dijo mientras se estiraba un poco y cubría su boca para bostezar. –seguro fue al baño.

-pero…ya lo espere por más de media hora.- chillo infantilmente el pequeño. –y si le paso algo? Vamos a buscarlo.- le rogo.

-después me dejaras dormir?- el pequeño asistió. Lalcrome se levanto y trato de seguir el reiatsu de su capitán, mas no encontró ni el mínimo rastro, las paredes de ese edificio parecían estar hechas de un material extraño que no permitía que los hollow detectaran nada. –joder, esos shinigamis paranoicos.- se quejo, dio un suspiro de resignación y se acerco a la cama. –no queda de otra que rastrearlo a la antigua.

Se doblo sobre la cama y comenzó a respirar buscando el aroma de su capitán. Pero se alejo de golpe

-oh por…- se abstuvo de gritar mucho, no quería despertar a los demás.

-qué pasa?- pregunto el jaguar

-taicho huele...- no sabía cómo decirlo. –Huele…demasiado bien.- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo muy notorio, como chacal era muy receptivo a los aromas y…Hirako desprendía muchas feromonas que enloquecieron momentáneamente al pelinegro.

-vamos a buscarlo-le recordó el pequeño tirando de sus mangas.

-ah, si.- salió de su ensoñación y comenzó a buscar en el aire el rastro de su amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-AAAH!- Urahara sentía la leche del vizard manchar su pecho. El tampoco había podido soportarlo, su leche estaba corriendo lentamente dentro del vizard. Apenas conservaba la lucidez, era demasiado placer para una noche.

-vamos, no podemos quedarnos.- le advirtió el vizard cogiendo su ropa. –nuestra habitación queda lejos.-

-no…me puedo mover.- le respondió Urahara con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

-no pretenderás que te cargué?- pregunto el hollow molesto. –si recuerdas, yo soy el que estaba en el hospital.

-vamos a mi laboratorio, está más cerca y podemos cerrar con seguro.-le murmuro casi dormido.

El hollow le miro. Kisuke ya estaba dormitando.

-joder, aun así debo cargarte.- se quejo. Pero al final se levanto y con algunos esfuerzos logro sacar a su shinigami de aquel almacén.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD muajajaja -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soy mala, hasta aquí los dejo.

=w0 comentarios, preguntas y cartas bomba son bien recibidas. =w= saben algo….amo a ese h-Shinji! w y me gustaría ver la forma de hollow completa de Hirako TAT no puedo imaginarla.

Bueno, nos vemos luego BD mis queridas yaoisistas


	5. Instintos femeninos

AL FIN! XD

=w0 siii! Al fin después de una noche de desvelo =3= y una semana de trabajo duro ¬¬U y distracciones tentadoras…..logre terminar el capi de por nuestro futuro! Yay! (\OWO/)

Q.Q perdonen el retraso, me costó mucho trabajo escribir, ya no cuento con mi gran amiga Maka para ayudarme cuando me trabo, QwQ francamente la extraño, pero así es la vida, se que la volveré a ver algún día.

Bueno ya! No quiero seguir quejándome y quitándoles el tiempo, BD pasen al capítulo que mucho trabajo me costó XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! wb -.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 5: **__**instintos femeninos.**_

Lalcrome y Dallyghery caminaban de un lado para otro sin hallar rastros de su amo, habían ya pasado por aquel almacén y el pobre chacal casi había muerto entre tantas hormonas que había percibido.

-¿y si algo le paso?- preguntaba el pequeño preocupado, sujeto firmemente de la ropa de su compañero.

-no creo, el faraón es demasiado fuerte.- el chacal ya había evaluado las posibilidades, y si hubiera sido atacado Hirako, los habrían emboscado a ellos también.

-Lalcrome…- el pequeño pareció emocionarse, sus manitas se aferraron de la tela y tiraron de ella para llamar la atención del chacal. -¿lo escuchas?

El mayor agudizo el oído…si, muy en la lejanía se podía escuchar el jazz que tanto le gustaba a Hirako. El pequeño jaguar apresuro el paso jalando al chacal por los pasillos, quería ver ya a su capitán.

-¡por aquí!- grito en cuento llegaron al cuarto de su capitán, Dally no espero y abrió la puerta, estaba muy preocupado por su amo.

-¡Dallyghery espera!- el chacal no logro pararlo… Aun que no hizo falta, el chiquillo salió corriendo casi al instante.

-lal! lal! Algo le paso a Urahara-san!- con desesperación el pequeño jalo al chacal dentro del cuarto y le llevo junto a la cama para que viera al tendero dormitar.

Los purpúreos ojos del chacal se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. Que le había pasado al pobre Urahara-san? su cuerpo estaba lleno de mordidas, arañazos y moretones; pero hacia tan solo 4 horas lo había visto y se encontraba bien, ¿como había sido lastimado así?

-Lalcrome?- la voz del faraón le hizo salir de su estupor, giro el rostro y vio a su amo salir del baño aun secando su cabello. -¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto mirando al pequeño que no comprendía nada.

-Dallyghery…se preocupo por su ausencia.- le respondió el chacal sin mirarle directamente, no quería sonrojarse.

El rubio sonrió, feliz de notar el amor que sus fracciones le tenían. Se acerco al pequeño y l e hizo unas caricias en su cabeza.

-tranquilo Dally, estoy bien.- le sonrió con esos aires de padre amoroso. -solo quería darme un baño, y los baños del hospital no me gustan.- el jaguar le sujeto la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa. -anda, ve a dormir, aun es temprano.- le indico mientras miraba de reojo el reloj que marcaba las 5:40 am.

-regresemos al cuarto.- le pidió el vizard al chacal mientras se ponía un hakama blanco. -si Unohana no me encuentra ahí, me retorcerá el pescuezo con sus propias manos.- trago con miedo, pensando en la aterradora doctora.

-si faraón.- Lalcrome levanto al pequeño Dallyghery en brazos y se dispuso a salir de ahí. -disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿Urahara-san se encuentra bien?- pregunto dando una última mirada al tendero. De verdad, no parecía estar bien.

-si, solo está cansado.- el vizard se acerco a la cama y le dio un tierno beso a su amante, para luego arroparlo bien. Dio alcance al chacal y salieron del cuarto. Cuando se alejaron del cuarto y el rubio se aseguro de que nadie estuviera a los alrededores; se acerco más a su teniente y le miro por el rabillo del ojo. -Lalcrome, nadie debe enterarse de esto, por favor.- le pidió en un susurro.

-sí, faraón.- el chacal sabía muy bien de que le hablaba, ese aroma a hollow era muy fuerte.

Apenas llegaron a tiempo; unos minutos después de que habían llegado, apareció la doctora y capitán para tomarle una muestra de sangre.

-¿como te sientes?-le pregunto la capitana, mientras le preparaba para sacarle un poco de sangre y poder saber si la formula había dejado algún daño o secuela.

-bien, ¿puedo irme?-respondió el vizard cerrando los ojos para no ver la aguja perforar su piel, no estaba de ánimos de ponerse masoquista, otra vez.

-después de que termine puedes irte.- respondió la doctora viendo el pequeño tuvo llenarse del liquido carmín.-pero recomiendo descanso, me escuchaste?-su voz se torno intimidante. Saco la aguja y se aparto.

Hirako apenas se arreglaba la manga de la bata cuando…

-con permiso.- otra aguja se clavo en el brazo del rubio vizard y arranco un gemido lastimero de la garganta del capitán, casi le atraviesan el brazo con aquella jeringa… y nadie más que Nemu se encargaba de aquel cruel procedimiento.

-ya lo tienes Nemu?- Mayuri se asomo desde el umbral de la puerta, con esa sonrisa tan perturbadora. Entro al cuarto y la jovencita le entrego el tubo de ensayo. -¡ah! Sangre de vizard, que gran oportunidad.- clamo aquel siniestro científico mirando con emoción aquella sangre. -es la primera vez que la tengo en mis manos.

-Mayuri?- Hirako trato de arrebatarle la probeta, pero el científico se la trago… El vizard quedo atónito sin saber qué hacer. -¿para qué quieres mi sangre?—pregunto sintiendo que su piel se ponía de gallina.

-para estudiarla.- contesto como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. -quiero saber todo lo que tu sangre esconde y clonarte después.-

El silencio rondo y el vizard se quedo petrificado imaginando las perversiones y experimentos terribles que sufriría su sangre.

-¡estás loco!- grito exasperado, se lanzo contra el capitán, pero el chacal y el cuervo lo detuvieron. -¡dame mi sangre! No vas aponer tus dedos sucios sobre mis cromosomas, pervertido intelectual!

-lo siento, ya debo irme Hirako-taicho.- sonrió divertido aquel hombre. -me siento motivado para investigar.- con un movimiento de mano se despidió

Nemu hizo una reverencia y siguió a su padre.

-¡vuelve acá! ¡Ven acá!- gritaba molesto el rubio. -¡Mayuri! ¡Regrésame mi sangre!

-ya déjelo taicho, es solo sangre.- le dijo el pelirrojo sintiendo como ya no podía mantener el agarre.

-no tienes idea de que puede hacer con ella.- lloro desesperado el vizard dejándose caer con decepción. -ese hombre…es capaz de todo.- suspiro angustiado.

En cuanto llego a su laboratorio, el siniestro capitán regurgito el frasco de la muestra y vacio un poco en el microscopio y dio lo que sobraba a su hija.

-ya sabes qué hacer con ella.- indico con desgano, él quería ver ya su muestra. -1/20 al escáner, 5/100 en 3 cajas petri, 1/100 somételo a un examen riguroso de sangre y el resto a refrigeración.- eran muestras muy pequeñas, pero Mayuri las aprovecharía al máximo, no siempre podía tener sangre fresca del gran vizard.

La joven de ojos negros se dio prisa y preparo los análisis que se realizarían, saco un folder y con kanjis negros escribió en la pestaña "capitán Shinji Hirako", antes de colocar en él muchas hojas que poco a poco se llenarían con sus datos y los resultados de todos los experimentos.

De pronto sonó una pequeña alarma, Mayuri se levanto rápidamente y fue al escáner.

-serás tonta!- regaño a su hija, dio un golpe a la cabeza de la joven mientras con fastidio se acercaba al escáner. -lo programaste mal y perderemos valioso tiempo.-

Sus dedos teclearon con rapidez, cambiando los datos y una vez terminado el proceso la alarma sonó otra vez.

El científico se enderezo mirando la pantalla que en un tono carmín le listaba los errores. Aquel hombre se rasco la barba intrigado por lo que pasabas, sus largos dedos teclearon varios comandos aun intrigado y asombrado por lo que pasaba.

Al fin el escáner trabajo pero el resultado dejo maravillado al capitán Kurotsuchi.

-que interesante.- sonrió con una expresión de maniaco. -me pregunto si debo decírselo a Hirako?- ladeo su cabeza pensando en hacer labor comunitaria, pero una sonora carcajada confirmo que no era una opción. -mejor dejare que se dé cuenta con el tiempo, será algo muy interesante de observar-

De aquel laboratorio broto una macabra carcajada que helo la sangre de todos los que habían tenido la desgracia de pasar por ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-levántese, taicho.- el chacal estaba cargando todo su peso, tratando de no dejarlo en el piso. -faraón, tenemos que trabajar.- con desesperación suplico pero el vizard está un poco dramático y dejo que el chacal le arrastrara hasta su oficina, sin moverse ni un poco hasta que se sintió en su escritorio.

-aah…- suspiro con desgano. -ya no me queda más que dejarlo, no me la dará ni aunque lo mate.- se quejó, levanto su rostro y miro a su fracción que esperaba órdenes.

Con la mano hecho su cabello hacia atrás y les sonrió

-bien, a trabajar. Elloran y Elamppoe vayan a juicios, ya he dejado instrucciones, Galteru y Dally vallan al hospital, les esperan en urgencias.- miro al chacal con cierta expresión de complicidad. -tú te quedas y haremos el papeleo y las estrategias para el futuro.

-si taicho!- respondieron animados las fracciones. Hicieron un saludo militar y cada uno se dirigió a su trabajo.

-oye lal…-le llamo el capitán revolviendo se en su escritorio como un gato perezoso. –podrías traerme un pastel? Tengo hambre. –pidió con esa sonrisa tan extraña y única.

Poco a poco, la vida comenzaba a llegar de nuevo hasta la SS. Los shinigamis se esforzaban por reconstruir sus vidas, trabajando a regañadientes con los 5 hollows y el resto de las almas del Rukongai. Hirako amplió la capacidad de la academia de shinigamis y busco hacer de la vida de los plus un poco más placentera, instaurando patrullas de shinigamis que cuidaban las calles y brindándoles mas campos para que pudieran tener hortalizas y la comida no escaseara.

Los meses corrían rápido, para ser exactos habían sido tres meses, y los resultados del trabajo duro comenzaron a crecer.

Urahara miraba asombrado el progreso que estaba logrando su amante y se sentía tan orgulloso y feliz por él, pero…se sentía por igual, un tanto olvidado. Su trabajo en el laboratorio no le dejaba mucho tiempo para estar con Hirako, y el vizard andaba siempre fuera de su oficina, trabajando y supervisando a todos. Había días en los que ni siquiera se veían, Hirako trabajaba toda la noche y todo el día sin parar… Como esa noche, Urahara le había esperado hasta muy entrada la noche y no había visto ni la mínima señal del vizard.

Hasta la mañana, que el tendero se despertó por el ruido de los cajones al abrirse.

-Hirako?- se enderezo aquel ojigris, bastante adormilado aun, se froto los ojos y distinguió la silueta borrosa de su amante -¿vas llegando?- pregunto entre bostezos.

-no, llevo media hora aquí.- aun traía la toalla enredada en su cintura, pera ya se estaba poniendo la camisa, hoy no tenía ganas de vestir el incomodo uniforme de la SS.

-es la tercera noche que no duermes.- le reprendió aquel rubio que se revolvía en la cama como un cachorro perezoso. -te enfermaras.- los huesos de su espalda tronaban y el tendero se enderezaba sintiéndose más relajados y despierto.

-tranquilo.- se sentaba en el borde de la cama y dejaba un beso en los labios del shinigami. -dormiré un rato en la oficina.

-jo..- se quejo infantilmente Urahara. -eso no es bueno para tu salud.- le miro y con cierto aire celoso le dijo. -y dile a Lalcrome que ya no te de pasteles, te esta engordando.

El rubio vizard se quedo helado con ese comentario.

Se levanto de golpe y corrió l espejo que estaba en el cuarto sobre un mueble, se levanto la camisa y se miro con detenimiento.

-no estoy gordo.- le respondió mirándose con detenimiento y notando una sutil curva en su vientre.

-¿no?- Urahara se levanto y con sus dedos pellizco la piel de su cintura. -esto, se llama lonjita.-

Río malicioso. Hirako le aparto las manos y se giro para que no lo viera sonrojarse.

-¡claro que no!, eso no pasara.- gruño molesto.

-de todas formas, dile que cuide lo que te da de comer, te has asqueado demasiado y vomitar no es bueno para nadie.- se regreso a su cama, aun no quería levantarse. –o acaso….sabes que te engorda y eres bulímico?- le miro desde el rabillo del ojo, con esa sonrisita traviesa.

Hirako le miro, no comprendía a que se refería el tendero.

-a veces no te comprendo, lo sabes?-

-yo solo digo que es raro que te vomites cada vez que hueles huevo, o jengibre.- se revolvió en las cobijas para quedar tapadito.

-exageras.- le aseguro el vizard. –tu formula esa me dejo sensible del estomago, eso es todo.-Hirako se término de arreglar, y miro a Urahara. –y no estoy gordo!- le señaló con el dedo y salió rumbo a su oficina, dejando al tendero riendo entre las cobijas.

Al abrir la puerta su fiel teniente ya se encontraba trabajando, acomodando todos los papeles que se encontraban regados por el escritorio y el piso.

-¿ya regreso faraón?- Lalcrome se asombro de verlo de nuevo en su oficina. -¿no debería estar durmiendo?- apenas se había ido hacia una hora.

-no puedo.- le respondió con el entusiasmo pintado ene l rostro. -las cosechas ya están creciendo y…-

-apenas tienen meses, no están listas.- le interrumpió el chacal.

-lo sé, pero me emociona.- el rubio se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a llenar unos informes.

Sin decir nada, el chacal salió y tardo unos minutos en regresar.

-le he traído su desayuno.- le anuncio entrando con una bandeja con arroz dulce, café y un plato de fruta en la mano derecha y en su otra mano un pequeño plato con una tarta de fresa. -¿porque de seguro ni desayuno verdad?- le pregunto preocupado por su salud.

-que te hace creer eso.- Hirako pretendió no escuchar el reclamo.

-le conozco bien.- sonrió aquel hollows. -mi obligación es cuidarle, faraón.-

-gracias.- Hirako le sonrió; entonces, sus ojos se posaron en el deliciosos pastel -lal…-le llamo con cierta pena. -Urahara dice que tratas de engordarme.- rio -¿acaso vas a comerme?-

-¿perdón?- el chacal se sonrojo de golpe sin comprende la broma de su amo.

-nada, nada.- rio el vizard ante la inocencia de su teniente, el chacal dejo la comida en el escritorio.

-¿entonces? -dudo un poco aquel joven de ojos purpúreos -¿me llevo el pastel?-

-¡No!- Hirako jalo el plato con la golosina, y lo escondió tras su brazo protegiéndolo. -yo no dije eso.-

Hirako no lo había notado aun, pero el chacal sí. Desde hacia unas semanas el faraón presentaba cierta predilección por las comidas dulces y el tofu. De hecho, pedía un pedazo de pastel todos los días, y si el rubio llegaba a oler un poco de huevo se mareaba y llegaba incluso a vomitar. Pero… Quien era el chacal para decir algo?, el cuidaba a su amo cual perro fiel.

-pero…-el chacal intenso convencerle de que no comiera el pastel, pero algo les interrumpió.

-Elloran! ¡Ya por favor!- el cuervo entro corriendo a la oficina, con la ropa desarreglada y semiabierta. -waaa! Taicho, dígale a Elloran que me deje trabajar.- se quejo aquel pelinegro escondiéndose tras el vizard.

Tras el ciervito llego su amante, sonriendo maliciosos y riendo entusiasmado, en iguales o peores condiciones que Elamppoe. Jadeaba excitado y con su mano sostenía el hakama blanco para que no callera de su cintura.

-Ven Elloran, solo quiero un poco de tu amor.- Le ronroneo insinuante aquel pelirrojo echando su cabello tras su hombro para que no le estorbara -mi cuervito lindo~.- le tendió las manos, y el cuervito no pudo evitar pensar que así lucían los monstruos al querer secuestrar a la princesa de un cuento.

-e…Elloran.- titubeo el ojicarmesi temblando tras su líder. –yo…tengo que trabajar.

Hirako no sabía que decir, y apenas era capaz de contener su risa, miraba con cierta diversión aquella escena.

El cuervo trataba a toda costa de escapar de las manos curiosas de su amante… Al menos hasta que el chacal se arto del escándalo y sujeto al pelirrojo, levantándolo de su ropa detuvo su cacería.

-bájame!- se quejo el ojiverde agitando sus brazos y sus piernas, maldiciendo ser más pequeño de estatura que Lalcrome. –bájame chacal zarrapastroso!

-no hasta que dejes de hacer tus berrinches!- gruño enojado el teniente pelinegro.

-ta-taicho, puedo dejarle a Elloran?- pregunto el cuervo acomodándose la ropa.

-eh? Y yo por qué?- pregunto alarmado el vizard, pensando en que tendría al gallo quejándose todo el día.

-es que a Elloran le entra sueño cuando está en su oficina.- se justifico el cuervo; puso sus manitas frente a su rostro y con su cara de cachorrito mojado le dijo a su amo.- por favor taicho, no he podido terminar ni un juicio.

-yo no tengo sueño! Quiero amarte!- clamo gruñendo aquel gallo de pelea. Elloran se escabullo de las manos traviesas de su amante y ya en la puerta se giro y agradeció a su capitán.

-se lo encargo, taicho. Muchas gracias!- dijo aun arreglándose el uniforme.

Hirako tan solo le despidió agitando la mano, tratando de ignorar los gritos de aquel pelirrojo.

Apenas 2 minutos en la oficina y el gallo había terminado roncando como si no hubiera dormido en una semana; acurrucado en el sillón, permanecía dormido aun a pesar del ajetreo de la oficina.

Para la hora de la comida, Hirako se reunió con Urahara y el resto de sus fracciones para pasar un rato en familia.

-taicho!- el pequeño unicornio le abrazaba y se empeñaba en sentarse sobre las piernas del capitán. –taicho, hambre!- Hirako trataba de dejarlo en su silla, pero el pequeño no se quedaba ahí.

-anda Galteru, siéntate ya.- le pedía el vizard, pero el chico no se estaba quieto hasta estar sobre las piernas de su capitán. El rubio suspiro resignado, cansado de luchar con aquel pequeño durante más de 10 minutos. –Está bien, te quedas aquí, pero come ya.- le murmuro acercándole su platito con comida.

-uuh, se ve que te extraña.- rio Urahara acariciando el cabello del pequeño peliblanco que comía un pedazo de zanahoria con mucho entusiasmo.

-no, no es eso.- le dijo el jaguar sin apartar su vista de su plato, se encontraba muy entretenido jugando con los granos de su arroz.

-esta raro.- le dijo el vizard haciendo el esfuerzo por comer y que el pequeño no le quitara la comida de la cuchara, porque no comía lo que había en su plato, pero si robaba lo que había en la cuchara de Hirako. –quiere pasar todo el día pegado a mí.

-Elloran, despierta!- el cuervo codeaba su compañero al verlo cabecear en la mesa.

-lo siento.- se disculpo aquel sensual gallo, mientras bostezaba. – tengo sueño.

-sueño? Pero si dormiste todo el día.- le repecho el chacal.

-gallo flojo e irresponsable.- sonrió el jaguar.

-calla mocoso!- bostezo Elloran.

-buenas tardes, Hirako-taicho.- saludaba la capitana Unohana, recibiendo un cálido saludo de parte del vizard, las fracciones y el capitán que se encontraban en la mesa. –buenas tardes….fracciones.- aun le costaba llamarles así, estaba acostumbrada a decirles escuadrón a todos. –por cierto taicho, le han dicho que luce muy alegre estos días?

Todos guardaron silencio, observando esa sonrisa zorruna que tenia la doctora; como si guardara un secreto. Aquella mujer se acerco y miro con detenimiento los ojos del rubio.

-sabe taicho, dicen por ahí, que las mujeres embarazadas tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos.- Hirako arqueo una ceja sin entender lo que la doctora le decía. –usted tiene ese brillo en su mirada, lo sabe?

-que insinúa Unohana-taicho?- Hirako sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, con esa expresión tan particular. –no pienso ponerme a discutir con una doctora de procesos naturales del cuerpo, pero….- el vizard se cruzo de brazos. –no estoy biológicamente preparado para eso. Así que debe ser otra cosa.

-bebe!- balbuceo el pequeño unicornio tocando el vientre de su capitán. –Bebe.- repitió sonriendo y abrazando a Shinji.

En el rostro del vizard surgió una sonrisa nerviosa.

-no, es imposible.- insistió, miro a los ojos al pequeño hollow y trato de explicarle al peque que no podía tener bebes. De pronto un ligero aroma llego a su nariz, la fragancia de un perfume de mujer, y sin más, su estomago dio un vuelco.

-taicho?- sus fracciones le vieron palidecer mortalmente. El chacal se acerco tratando de ver que le pasaba. –ocurre…?

No hubo tiempo a preguntar, Hirako se levanto y aventó al pequeño a los brazos del gallo mientras emprendía una carera al baño.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la doctora, pero esta solo salió siguiendo al supremo capitán.

-la intuición femenina nunca falla!- grito desde fuera del baño. A los pocos segundos escucho el agua correr y el vizard salió con cara de pocos amigos

-no.- gruño molesto limpiando sus labios y aun sintiéndose asqueado.

Podría apostarte lo que quieras a que tendrás un bebe.

-No es no.- gruño molesto Hirako. –o puedo tener hijos.

-esos mareos, las nauseas.- le mostro sus fieros ojos al vizard.- esas comidas tan raras y el aumento de peso.- toco el vientre de aquel rubio. –No puedes dudarlo, tu mejor que nadie sabes, que en nuestro mundo todo es posible.- entorno sus ojos sintiendo un poco de envidia –no puedo equivocarme, aquí está creciendo algo.- Sus manos sentían manar una energía lentamente, esa dulce sensación que solo una mujer puede sentir.

-qui-quita tus manos.- el vizard se estremeció con cierto miedo, el podía sentirla también. Aparto de golpe las manos de la doctora y permaneció mirando su vientre unos segundos, tocándolo como si desconociera lo que ahí estaba naciendo. –cuanto tiempo tardara la prueba?

-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo B3 kukuku-.-.-.-.

=W= ay como soy mala, BD hasta quilas dejo mis queridas lectoras, BD trabajare duro en el capitulo siguiente!

w perdones la demora y gracias por leer!


End file.
